


Look How the Stars Shine For You

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Tumblr MiniFics [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Childhood Dreams, Cute, Dreams, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian asks Mickey about his childhood dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look How the Stars Shine For You

**Author's Note:**

> minific prompt- stars and/or space

“Hey, Mick,” Ian asks, putting his book he was reading down. “What’d you want to be when you grow up?”

Mickey pulls his eyes from trying to fix the broken coffee maker that should’ve been replaced a few breaks ago. He eyes Ian with a raised brown and almost laughs. 

“Fixing broken coffee machines for sure.”

“Come on,” Ian says “If you could change everything and be whatever you wanted no matter what, what would it be?”

“When I was a kid?”

“Yeah.”

Mickey thinks. “Astronaut I guess.” He says, pretending to pay more attention to the coffee maker.

“An astronaut? Really?”

“You have a problem with it?”

“No,” Ian shakes his head. “Just surprised. I didn’t even know you were interested in that stuff.” 

Mickey shrugs. “I was. Used to sneak outside and stare at the stars when I was little. Not like anyone noticed anyways. I’d climb to the roof when I could to get a better look sometimes.” 

“What happened? Like why’s this the first I’m hearing about it?”

Mickey laughs. “I don’t know, man. Lost interest. Had more shit to worry about,” He shrugs again. “Grew up.” 

Ian nods.

“Plus I was shit in science. I swear Mr. Banner would’ve failed me again if he didn’t hate having me in class so much.”

Mickey looks at Ian’s now sympathetic face. 

“Hey it was a stupid kid’s dream. Don’t worry about it. I’m perfectly happy with our life here.” He smiles to Ian and comes over to him to give him a kiss on the lips.

“Yeah me too,” Ian smiles up at him. 

 

A few nights later Mickey comes home from work and after his shower and change of clothes Ian tells him they’re going somewhere. 

He leads Mickey out the door and around town. 

“Where we going?” Mickey asks after a few minutes. “Are we going out to eat again? I don’t know if I really feel like it the last place gave me bad-”

“We’re not going out to eat. I have something else in mind.” 

He leads Mickey to a building. It’s abandoned and old but not exactly run down like the abandoned buildings they’re used to seeing around the southside

Ian goes up the stairs and Mickey follows. They get to the top of the roof and Mickey looks around. There’s nothing else in sight where they are. Nothing blocking their view. The sun went down not too long ago and the sky is staring to get dark.

Mickey looks to Ian. “Oh god...is this where you...kill me?” He jokingly asks. 

Ian chuckles. “No, asshole.” He sits down and pulls Mickey with him. Mickey sits down and they wait until the sky is completely dark and it’s officially night. 

“Look,” Ian points up. 

Mickey looks and he lets his 5 year old self come back. His 5 year old self that would look up to the sky and the stars with wonder and admiration. The 5 year old self that wanted to go up there one day, even tried to be an astronaunt for halloween one year. Didn’t go to well as it was handmade and broke within a few minutes. 

“God,” Mickey lets out. He leans his head back and starts to lay down to get a better view. Ian joins him as soon as his head hits the hard concrete of the building rooftop. 

They lay like that for hours just staring at the stars, talking and thinking. Smiling at each other now and then happy that, even though all their childhood dreams never came to be at least they found each other, and nothing was going to take that away. 


End file.
